ALWAYS EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED
by mishule
Summary: Kurt se v divadle seznámí se slepým mladíkem, který studuje hudbu a postupně se o něm dozvídá víc věcí. Kam může tohle vést? A co reakce ostatních?


Vysoký brunet zamířil ladným krokem do zkušebny, aby si mohl ještě procvičit několik tanečních kroků. Za pár týdnů jej čekala premiéra nové hry a on chtěl být připravený na sto procent – ostatně jako vždy. Nikdy nic nedělal z poloviny a to na něm mnozí režiséři a producenti divadelních her oceňovali.

Začínal na Broadwayi ještě při škole. Nejdříve tu byl jen jako člen ansámblu, a poté, když přišla první nabídka, aby si zahrál vedlejší roli, ihned po ní skočil. Záviděla mu to dokonce i Rachel, která se ovšem brzy také dočkala. A teď připravovali hru společně. Slabě se nad tím pousmál a vytáhl z kapsy iPod. Byl si jistý, že už tu nebude žádný z klavíristů, a i kdyby na něj náhodou narazil, nechtěl jej zatěžovat – ke zkoušení mu stačí nahrávky.

Jenže těsně před dveřmi zkušebny se zarazil – zaslechl zevnitř zvuk klavíru. Byla to jen tichá a pomalá melodie, ale i tak mu připadala neuvěřitelně nádherná.

Pomalu otevřel dveře a přímo před sebou spatřil kudrnatého mladíka sedícího na stoličce. Jen co Kurt vešel, onen chlapec přestal hrát.

„Je tu někdo?" optal se tichým hlasem.

„Jen já, Kurt," odpověděl mu a vydal se ke klavíru. „Přišel jsem ještě chvíli zkoušet, ale pokud-"

„Ne, to je v pořádku," odpověděl mu mladík, jemuž Kurt ne a ne přijít na jméno. „Klidně půjdu, jen jsem tu chvíli zůstal protože nikam nepospíchám."

„V tom případě, co kdybys mi něco zahrál?"

„Obávám se, že nebudu znát vaši hudbu," omlouval se.

„Nepotřebuji nic konkrétního," ujistil jej vysoký brunet. „Jen něco u čeho můžu tancovat." Sledoval chlapce naproti sobě, jak nad tím uvažuje a nakonec se usmívá, ač jeho celou tvář kvůli slepeckým brýlím vidět nemohl.

„Dobrá. Pomalejší, rychlejší?"

„Něco středního. Přizpůsobím se, potřebuji si jen protáhnout ztuhlé svaly."

„Dobrá," přikývl slepý studen a dal se do hraní skladby, již se naučil hrát před mnoha lety, a u které si byl jistý, že ji nezkazí.

Hrál dobrou půlhodinu a neměl tušení, že jej mladý herec občas sleduje a ve tváři má soustředěný výraz – stále si nevzpomněl na to zpropadené jméno. Vídal tu tohohle kluka už dobrý půl rok, zkoušel s ním jen jednou a nikdy je nikdo formálně nepředstavil, přesto jeho jméno bylo někde zmíněno. Ale kde?

Ve chvíli, kdy hodiny ukazovaly něco po sedmé, rozhodl se pro dnešek skončit, byl přeci jen unavený a potřeboval se jít domů vyspat. Došel pomalým krokem až ke klavíru a slabě se usmál.

„Myslím, že to pro dnešek bude stačit, opravdu díky."

„Není zač," dostalo se mu odpovědi a úsměvu.

Sledoval chlapce, jak se zvedá z lavičky, bere do ruky svou slepeckou hůl a tápe jí okolo sebe. Snažil se nahmatat svou brašnu, jež ležela na poličce za ním, ale marně.

„Tady," podal mu ji Kurt a když se jejich prsty dotkly, zalila jej vlna soucitu.

_On o něj nestojí_, prohnalo se mu hlavou.

„Díky," zamumlal kudrnatý mladík a narovnal se, aby mohl vyrazit ke dveřím, stejně jako Kurt.

„Jsi tu na stáži, viď?" nevydržel nepříjemné ticho brunet. Vždycky mu každý říkal, že je moc upovídaný a zvědavý.

„Přesně tak," přikývl klavírista vedle něj.

„No, pokud tu ještě někdy zůstaneš déle, možná se ve zkušebně potkáme," Kurt mladíkovi položil ruku na rameno. „Do té doby se měj."

Jen co Kurt přišel domů, zaslechl zvuk televize a bylo mu jasné, že Rachel buď spí a nebo dělá něco úplně jiného, než leží na pohovce a sleduje nějaký film. Většinou měla televizi puštěnou jen jako kulisu.

„Rach?" křikl na kamarádku, zatímco věšel bundu na věšák.

„V kuchyni!" dostalo se mu odpovědi, a tak tam zamířil.

„Páni, ty vaříš!" obdivně hvízdl, když viděl kamarádku u sporáku.

„To víš, někdo to dělat musí," ušklíbla se. „Jak bylo v divadle?"

„Fajn, ještě jsem se byl protáhnout a narazil jsem tam na toho slepého kluka, zahrál mi pár skladeb. Nevíš náhodou, jak se jmenuje?"

„Myslím, že je to Blaine," rozvzpomněla se bruneta. „Docela mě překvapuje, že tam vydržel tak dlouho. Na začátku mu každý dával tak týden, pamatuješ?"

„Pamatuju," povzdechl si Kurt a posadil se na židli. „Ale je to talentovaný člověk, byla by škoda nedat mu šanci."

„Já vím, ale no... však víš, je slepý."

„Má noty upravené, naučí se je doma a je to."

„No právě, musí to být hrozně náročné."

„To je všechno, co dělá, Rachel. Má to těžší než my." Vlastně ani netušil, proč se toho slepého kluka zastával – byl mu něčím sympatický, to ano. Zdál se jako opravdu milý člověk, nebyl to ten typický slepec, jenž byl protivný na všechny okolo.

Znaveně si opřel hlavu o stůl a zhluboka se nadechl.

„Tahle hra mě asi jednou přivede do hrobu," posteskl si. Miloval hraní, ale občas mu chybělo to bezstarostné flákání, jehož si užíval na vysoké.

„To zvládneš," drcla do něj Rachel a usmála se. „Navíc po tobě pořád už i kouká Mark, ten z taneční skupiny."

„Dej mi s chlapama pokoj," požádal ji Kurt. Zrovna vztah byl to poslední, co teď hledal.

„Proč?" bruneta se posadila vedle něj a začala jej provrtávat pohledem.

„Kde bych na to asi vzal čas? Od rána do večera trčím v divadle, pak přijdu domů a jsem úplně mrtvý!"

„Neměl by ses tak přemáhat, říká to o tobě každý, brzy se ti něco stane, Kurte," tentokrát se dívala starostlivě. „Neodrovnej si zdraví ještě před premiérou."

„Neboj se, prosím tebe," zamračil se a raději se zvedl, aby si mohl jít dát sprchu, a poté zapadnout do vytoužené postele.

Následující den byl pro mladého herce o něco lehčí – měl jen krátkou zkoušku v poledne a to bylo vše. Rozhodl se totiž, že si vezme kamarádčina slova k srdci a trochu si odpočine. Proto chtěl odpoledne zajít k lékaři na pravidelnou kontrolu, kam se chystal už zhruba měsíc, a ihned poté jít domů, pustit si oblíbený film a relaxovat.

Cesta do nemocnice mu zabrala v dopravní špičce dobrou půl hodinu, ale ani to mu nedokázalo zkazit dobrou náladu, jež se jej držela od té doby, co ráno rozlepil rozespalé oči.

V půl druhé si už sedal na lavičku v čekárně a rozhlédl se okolo sebe. Bylo tu pár nemocných starých lidí a několik dětí s rodiči. Všiml si také, že na konci chodby sedí někdo s bílou hůlkou, s níž poklepává o zem. Když se pořádně podíval, všiml si, že ten někdo je Blaine, pokud to skutečně bylo jeho jméno. Opět měl na sobě tmavě šedé rifle a černou mikinu, stejně jako včera. Kurta napadlo, že chlapec pravděpodobně chodí jen v takovýchto barvách – možná aby si někdy nevzal omylem nevhodnou barevnou kombinaci a nebo prostě proto, že barvy neznal.

Po chvíli se kudrnatý mladík otočil jeho směrem, a on automaticky ihned uhnul pohledem.

_Muselo mu dojít, že na něj někdo zírá_, napadlo jej a vzpomněl si na onen protivný pocit, který měl pokaždé, když si jej někdo prohlížel déle, než měl.

Za deset minut si jej pozval lékař a jen co jej vyšetřil, konstatoval, že je brunet v naprostém pořádku, jen by se neměl přemáhat, jelikož vypadá unaveně. Kurt tedy zamířil ke svému autu, ale před nemocnicí zahlédl klavíristu, s ním se seznámil minulý večer, a tak se rozhodl jej pozdravit.

„Blaine?" oslovil jej. Kudrnatý chlapec se na něj otočil a bylo na něm znát, že se snaží hlas přiřadit ke konkrétní osobě.

„Kurt?" zeptal se nejistě.

„Jsem to já," usmál se rozpačitě brunet. „Zahlédl jsem tě už uvnitř, tak jsem si říkal, že tě pozdravím."

„Takže na mě někdo skutečně zíral," ušklíbl se mladý klavírista.

„Omlouvám se," zamumlal Kurt. „Nebyl jsem si jistý, zda jsi to ty, takže jsem si tě nejspíš prohlížel víc, než bych měl. Kam míříš, mimochodem?"

„Na autobus a na kolej."

„Můžu tě odvézt," navrhl modrooký herec. „Mám už celý den volno a původně jsem myslel, že se budu doma válet v posteli, dívat se na nějaký film a odpočívat, ale to je to poslední, co teď chci dělat, takže jsem vděčný za jakékoli rozptýlení." Byl si jistý, že je až moc užvaněný a pravděpodobně i vlezlý, ale nedokázal si pomoci.

„Ty se musíš hodně nudit," poznamenal Blaine s úsměvem, což bylo dobré znamení.

„Jo a navíc bych tam byl sám. O bože, já tak nesnáším samotu."

„Dobrá, pokud to zmenší tvoje dnešní trápení," souhlasil tedy kudrnatý chlapec.

„Skvělé! Tak pojď," Kurt jej automaticky popadl za paži a vůbec se nad tím nepozastavil, což se nedalo říci o jeho novém kamarádovi. Nebyl na to zvyklý, ale nic nenamítal, věděl, že jinak by měl problémy ke Kurtově autu trefit.

„Kde máš kolej?" zkoumal brunet, zatím co se proplétali mezi auty a on musel dávat pozor za dva.

„Hned u Julliardu," dostalo se mu odpovědi.

„Tak to je skvělé, tam to mám najezděné opravdu dost, před pár lety jsem tam taky bydlel."

„Nedal jsi přednost koleji dál od školy, kde se pořádají večírky?" podivil se slepý mladík.

„Ani ne, měl jsem to blízko do školy, do divadla, byl jsem spokojený. Navíc jsem nikdy na ty páteční párty nebyl," vysvětlil Kurt, a poté se zarazil u auta a z kapsy vytáhl klíčky.

Zvuk dálkového odemykání dveří prozradil Blainovi, že jsou na místě. Mladý herec jej dovedl až k místu spolujezdce a otevřel auto. Počkal, než si mladík sedne a dveře zase zavřel. Poté si nasedl i on a už už chtěl nastartovat, když si všiml, jak si chlapec vedle něj protírá oči, což mělo za následek částečné odsunutí brýlí, a on tak mohl vidět další část tváře, jež mu normálně zůstávala skryta.

„V pořádku?" optal se, jelikož na Blainově tvářil byl výraz značící bolest.

„Jo, po každé kontrole mě hrozně svědí oči, nic to není," zamumlal kudrnatý mladík.

„Dobrá," přikývl Kurt, a poté konečně strčil klíčky do zapalování.

Cesta jim uběhla docela rychle, modrooký herec skoro nezavřel pusu, ale i tak se dozvěděl, že Blaine studuje teprve druhým rokem, ač je mu už dvacet čtyři. Kvůli ztrátě zraku měl jako malý problémy, a tak se do školy dostal až později a vždy byl ve třídě nejstarší. Zjistil také, že se mu s tím klukem opravdu dobře povídá a vlastně jej mrzí, že si ho nevšiml nikdy dřív na zkouškách.

Poté, co mladého klavíristu vysadil u koleje, zůstal ještě pár minut stát na parkovišti, jako by se snad chtěl ujistit, že Blaine dojde až ke vchodu v naprostém pořádku. Teprve, když viděl mizející černou bundu v hlavních dveřích, zamířil domů.

Nakonec jeho den přeci jen skončil tím, že si zalezl do postele, na sobě měl jen plátěné kalhoty, protože v bytě, kde už několik let žil společně se svojí nejlepší kamarádkou, bylo pokaždé neuvěřitelně přetopeno. Občas si zkoušel stěžovat, ale marně – Rachel měla ráda teplo, tak prostě muselo být v každé místnosti 25°C.

Natáhl se pro notebook, jenž ležel na nočním stolku a zapnul jej. Říkal si, že by se mohl podívat, co se děje ve světě nového, ale na všech zpravodajských kanálech bylo jen něco o klasické newyorské zimě a pár nehodách. Zabrousil tedy na stránky divadla, kde hrál – ani zde ovšem nenarazil na nic zajímavého, ale poté dostal spásný nápad. Otevřel webové stránky Julliardu a podíval se do studentských projektů, doufajíc, že najde více o svém novém kamarádovi.

Rozklikl položku '_Projekty handicapovaných studentů_', a hned našel to, co hledal. S překvapením zjistil, že měl Blaine před týdnem vystoupení společně se svými spolužáky – někteří byli na vozíčku, ale nebyl zde už nikdo slepý, kudrnatý chlapec v tom byl zřejmě sám.

Litoval, že na stránkách není žádné video, ale pouze fotografie. Ovšem i ty mu stačily. Prohlédl si jednu po druhé, a když byl u poslední, napadla jej zajímavá otázka: _Proč to dělám?_

Nedokázal si odpovědět, snažil se to svést na nudu, ale to se mu tak úplně nedařilo.

_Jen mě to zajímá, protože jsem nikdy nepotkal slepého klavíristu,_ uklidňoval se v duchu._ Je na něm něco zvláštního – ten jeho talent. Je to neobvyklé, a proto to láká pozornost._

S těmito myšlenkami notebook odložil a lehl si. Začal si broukat známou melodii a po chviličce přidal i tichý zpěv.

_Někdo je jak voda  
Někdo jak žár  
Někdo je melodií a někdo bubnováním  
Brzy nebo později, všichni jednou odejdou  
Proč nezůstanou mladí?_

_(Alphaville – Forever Young)_

Po chvíli se prudce posadil a promnul si oči.

„Začínám šílet," komentovat své chování. „Opravdu začínám šílet. A ještě si povídám sám pro sebe!" Znovu sebou praštil do měkkých polštářů a zalitoval, že se nezeptal Blaina, zda by nezašel na kávu.

_Už zase Blaine_, ozvalo se mu varovně v hlavě. Raději to ignoroval a snažil se vymyslet, jak by se mohl zabavit. Chtěl relaxovat, ale to se mu zatím nedařilo. Napadlo jej ovšem, že by si mohl dát horkou koupel – vyskočil tedy hbitě na nohy a zamířil do koupelny, kde napustil vanu teplou vodou a vypůjčil si některé přípravky do koupele (od každého tam nasypal něco, jelikož si nebyl jistý co k čemu slouží), jenž tu měla jeho kamarádka. Pohled mu také padl na svíčky, které byly uklizené v poličce nad ním. Natáhl se tedy i pro ty, rozestavěl je okolo vany, a poté zhasl světlo – nechal svítit jen bodovky u zrcadla.

Svlékl ze sebe plátěné kalhoty a vlezl si do vody. Chvíli měl pocit, že až vyleze, bude celý popálený, ale jeho tělo si přivyklo rychle a po pár minutách už cítil, jak se uvolňují ztuhlé svaly za krkem.

„Tohle musím dělat častěji," zamumlal si sám pro sebe a zavřel oči. Vydržel by ve vaně sedět nejspíš až do večera, kdyby voda nechladla tak rychle – za dvacet minut už si oblékal župan. Přesto se ale cítil mnohem lépe, uvolněněji a zároveň také unaveně. Rozhodl se tedy, že si půjde na chvíli lehnout, byl si totiž jistý, že jak mile přijde Rachel, vzbudí jej. Ovšem to se nestalo, a tak vydržel spát až do rána.

„Proboha," bylo první, co ze sebe dostal a rychle zamačkával budík.

„Už jsi vzhůru?" nakoukla mu do pokoje bruneta a usmívala se na něj.

„Jo," zamumlal a protřel si oči. „Proč jsi mě včera nevzbudila?"

„Potřeboval si se prospat," pokrčila Rachel rameny. „A teď vstávej na stole jsem ti nechala snídani. Já musím dneska běžet dřív."

„A ty jsi moje matka?" otázal se překvapeně Kurt.

„Ne, jen mám o tebe starost!" zamračila se, a poté zmizela za dveřmi.

„Uvidíme se v divadle!" křikla ještě, než se ozval zvuk domovních dveří.

Modrooký mladík tedy vstal, zašel si do koupelny, poté se převlékl a nakonec zamířil na snídani.

Zatím co on snídal, o několik bloků dál se mladý klavírista pokoušel najít svou slepeckou hůl – musela se mu během noci někam zakutálet a on byl bez ní teď bezradný. Klečel na čtyřech vedle své postele a šmátral rukou okolo sebe. Jenže onen zpropadený bílý klacík (jak ji v duchu nazýval) se ne a ne ukázat.

„Do háje," zaklel. Pokud ji do pár minut nenajde, přijde pozdě do práce, jelikož mu ujede autobus.

Po nekonečných pěti minutách ji skutečně našel a mohl tedy vyrazit. Stalo se ovšem to, čeho se obával – spoj, jímž normálně jezdil každý čtvrtek do divadla, byl už dávno pryč. Zeptal se tedy prvního člověka, který okolo něj prošel, zda by se mohl podívat na jízdní řád, v kolik jede další autobus linky 15, ale ona osoba se nezdála ochotná mu pomoci. Byl na to zvyklý, ale i přesto jej to mrzelo.

Za pár minut zaslechl zvuk brzdícího auta, a poté povědomý hlas.

„Kam máš namířeno, Blaine?" optal se jej Kurt.

„Do divadla," odpověděl tiše.

„Chceš hodit? Ten autobus se nezdá, že by se mu chtělo v nejbližší době jet."

„Budeš moje záchrana," usmál se kudrnatý chlapec a slyšel, jak jeho kamarád vystupuje z auta. Najednou jej chytl za ruku a dovedl jej až k autu. Byl si jistý, že by tohle zvládl sám, ale zdálo se to jako příjemná změna – všechna ta starost o něj.

„Snad ti ten první neujel?" ptal se Kurt ihned, jak si oba nastoupili.

„Ujel, trochu jsem ráno nestíhal," přiznal Blaine.

„To znám," zasmál se brunet. „Taky jsem měl docela na spěch."

„Neříkal jsi, že budeš odpočívat? Musel jsi mít času dost, ne?" zajímal se mladý klavírista.

„No, včera jsem okolo čtvrté usnul a probudil jsem se dneska ráno. Docela jsem se divil, kde je těch několik hodin mého života." Oba mladíci se rozesmáli.

„To bych chtěl taky někdy zažít. Většinou mám hrozný problém jen usnout," povzdechl si slepý chlapec.

„A pak ráno zaspíš?"

„To zase ne. Většinou vstanu úplně v pohodě, ale pokud nemůžeš něco najít, tak je to většinou na dlouho."

Kurt přemýšlel, co na to odpovědět. Nechtěl říci něco, co byl druhého mladíka urazilo.

„Ty stavy znám," ušklíbl se nakonec. „Vůbec nejlepší je, když mi Rachel polovinu věcí schová."

„Asi bych nemohl mít spolubydlícího, už z toho důvodu, že každý věci neustále stěhuje, stačilo mi to doma, brácha je na tohle hrozný. Jakmile jsem si něco někam odložil, za pět minut to tam nebylo."

„To si nikdy nezvykl?" zeptal se překvapeně brunet. Nebyla to jen tato informace, co jej zarazila, vlastně se zamračil, když Blaine řekl, že bydlí sám – _Copak nikdo nechce mít slepého spolubydlícího? To jsou ti lidé tak povrchní?,_ ptal se sám sebe.

„Je o dost starší, takže jsem se doma potkávali maximálně o víkendech a on je prostě... Cooper je hrozně živý, ani si to neuvědomuje, ale nedokáže sedět v klidu ani pět minut." Na chlapcově tváři se vybavil úsměv, z čehož si Kurt odvodil, že svému bratrovi nic nevyčítá a ulevilo se mu.

„Takže je něco jako Rachel v kalhotách," poznamenal modroočko.

„Dá se to tak říct," přitakal jeho spolujezdec. „Sice jsem ji potkal jen párkrát, ale dost se mu podobala."

„Bože," ulevil si brunet za volantem, když musel přibrzdit kvůli tvořící se koloně. „Vypadá to, že stejně přijedeme pozdě, je tu zácpa."

„No, já nějak nepospíchám, zkoušku mám až od půl desáté, ale ty-"

„Já tam musím být za patnáct minut," dořekl za něj Kurt. „No, holt budou muset počkat."

„Oni se nezblázní," usmál se Blaine a cítil, jak auto zastavilo úplně. „Ovšem, pokud tam nebudu včas já, bude z toho pořádný průšvih."

„Oni ti za tu pauzu budou vděční, navíc, určitě tam bude někdo, kdo tě může zastoupit."

V koloně nakonec zůstali bezmála půlhodiny a jen co dorazili do divadla, Kurt si všiml, jak se na ně každý dívá. Bylo mu jasné, že jejich společný příchod musel vyvolat řadu otázek, jako například, zda spolu spí nebo tak něco, ale rozhodl se je neřešit. Rozloučil se se svým kamarádem a zamířil na zkoušku.

Rachel mu věnovala jeden zvědavý pohled, a poté se zamračila.

„Snad jsi nezaspal!" optala se šeptem, jen co došel až k ní.

„Ne, zůstal jsem trčet v zácpě," odpověděl jí taktéž tiše, a poté už se věnoval zkoušení.

Vysoký brunet se posadil v šatně před zkušebnou na lavičku a unaveně si otřel ručníkem pot z čela.

„Snad ses nezadýchal," ozvalo se za ním. Prudce se otočil a spatřil jednoho svého kolegu, kterému se podle Rachel prý líbí.

„Docela jo," přiznal. „Asi jsem to včera přehnal s tím odpočíváním."

„Ten slepý klučina odpočíval s tebou?" V tu chvíli mu spadla pusa a nevěřícně se na muže naproti němu podíval.

„Cože? Blaine? Jen jsem ho svezl do divadla."

„No, hodně lidí vás vidělo přijít spolu a pozdě, tak-"

„Takže si zase něco vymýšlí," povzdechl si brunet. „Že mě to ani nepřekvapuje."

„Moc lidí tomu stejně nevěřilo," ujistil jej blonďák. „Však víš, ty a slepý..."

Kurt se na něj nevěřícně podíval a snažil si namluvit, že špatně slyšel.

„A to, že je Blaine slepý by jako měl být nějaký problém?"

„No, víš..."

„Bože, Thomasi, občas mysli," s těmito slovy si sbalil své věci a zamířil pryč.

Na svého kudrnatého kamaráda narazil prakticky vzápětí.

„Blaine!" křikl na něj a doběhl jej.

„Ty jsi všude, ne?" optal se jej mladík s brýlemi na obličeji.

„Hm, tak trochu, poslyš," na moment se zarazil. _Co mu vlastně chci?_

„Ano?" optal se zmateně Blaine.

„Co děláš zítra večer?" vypálil, aniž by se nad tím vlastně zamyslel.

„Nevím, asi se budu učit, jako každý večer."

„Co kdyby sis dal na chvíli pauzu a někam bychom zašli? Neříkej, že ti už učení neleze na mozek." Jen co to Kurt vypustil z úst, došlo mu, že vlastně chlapce naproti sobě pozval na rande - _aniž bych věděl, zda je gay,_ pomyslel si.

„Já... asi máš pravdu," připustil mladík. „Leze mi na mozek, ale je to lepší, než nic nedělání. Pro člověka jako jsem já tu moc příležitostí není."

„Ale je," brunet mu povzbudivě stiskl rameno. „Co takhle sushi restaurace?"

„To zní dobře," přikývl Blaine.

„Skvěle, zítra okolo sedmé tě vyzvednu, jo? Musím už běžet."

„Jistě."

„Vlastně ještě, jaké máš číslo pokoje?" Až teď Kurtovi došlo, že tohle by si možná měl zjistit, pokud chce kamaráda skutečně vyzvednout.

„315."

„Paráda, tak se měj!" Modrooký mladík se s Blainem rozloučil a zamířil ke svému autu. Musel ještě dojet pro několik věcí, a poté měl volno. A jeho tělo velelo jedinou věc – odpočinek.

Domů přijel o dvě hodiny později a jen co si zničeně lehl na svou postel, slyšel Racheliny kroky, a poté její hlas.

„Tak co?" posadila se vedle něj, zkřížila nohy a usmála se. „Neříkal jsi náhodou, že na vztah nemáš čas?"

„Cože?" vykulil na ni oči.

„Povídá se o tom po celém divadle. Ty a ten slepý kluk?"

„Oh bože, už i ty?" zavrčel podrážděně brunet. „Svezl jsem ho, protože mu ujel autobus! Nic jiného v tom není!"

„Seš si jistý? Dneska jsem vás spolu viděla mluvit na chodbě..."

„Pozval jsem ho na večeři," přiznal na konec, po chvíli ticha, Kurt.

„Kecáš!" Jeho kamarádka si nadšeně poposedla. „Kdy? Myslíte to jako rande? Protože, však víš, jste oba-"

„-nevím, jestli je gay, Rachel!"

„A já náhodou vím, že je," mrkla na něj. „Říkaly mi to holky. Prý se jednou vsadily, které se povede ho sbalit. Myslely si, že to bude jednoduché-"

„-krávy," ulevil si Kurt. Nesnášel, když si všichni mysleli, že je Blaine kvůli ztrátě zraku méně cenný, nebo snad retardovaný – rozhodně se mu zdálo, že se k němu ostatní občas takto chovali.

„Taky jsem jim to říkala. No každopádně ani na jednu nezabral, říkaly si, že jim na to přišel, což asi taky jo, ale nakonec jim přiznal, že je gay a ony ho vůbec, ale vůbec nezajímají."

„Je mi ho v tomhle ohledu líto," špitl brunet. „Lidi jsou občas tak strašně lhostejní. Dneska, když jsem jel do divadla a viděl jsem ho na té zastávce... snažil se někoho zeptat, zda by mu neřekli, kdy jede další autobus, ale ti lidé šli prostě dál. Nedalo mi to, objel jsem znovu blok a svezl ho. Víš, to jak tam stál-"

„-má to těžké, ale zvládá to na jedničku," dořekla za něj Rachel. „Myslím, že je to někdo, kdo by tě mohl znovu opravdu rozesmát, Kurte. Víš... kdyby ses dneska na té chodbě viděl... to jak ses na něj díval, vypadal jsi jinak. Byl jsi zase sám sebou."

„Jen doufám, že mě nebude mít za jednoho z těch náfuků..."

„Neboj se," mrkla na něj bruneta. „Jsem si jistá, že ví jaký skutečně jsi."

Do menšího pokoje, vybaveného pouze postelí, psacím stolem, několika skříňkami a poličkami, vešel kudrnatý mladík. První co udělal bylo, že odložil svou slepeckou hůl na komodu po své pravé ruce – jako každý den. Poté zamířil k oknu, kde stál stůl a na něj pečlivě poskládal své věci – brýle, telefon a peněženku, nakonec ještě zavěsil brašnu na židli, na niž se následně posadil.

Pravděpodobně by měl vzít do rukou desky a učit se – jako obvykle. Místo toho ovšem jen seděl a na tváři měl nepatrný úsměv. Stále mu v hlavě zněl Kurtův hlas, jenž jej zval na večeři. Napadlo jej, že je to další lest, jako tolikrát před tím, ale ihned ty myšlenky zahnal. Tenhle kluk, o němž neměl ponětí, jak vypadá, se zdál jako milý a úžasný společník, i když občas neuměl držet jazyk za zuby.

_Pokud to zítra vyjde, mohl bych se ho zeptat, zda se mě nechá zjistit, jak vypadá. Je určitě vyšší, než já a má opravdu příjemný hlas, trochu výše položený, což by znamenalo, že bude mít trochu zženštilé křivky..._

_A co když to není gay?_, napadlo jej najednou. _Co když mě pozval jen jako kamaráda?_

Blaine tyhle myšlenky nenáviděl. Nikdy si nebyl jistý, co s nimi. Kam je zařadit, nebo jak se jich zbavit. Rozhodl se proto, že si zajde do sprchy, a poté půjde spát, už bylo docela pozdě a on byl opravdu unavený.

Druhý den večer, přesně v sedm hodin, Kurt klepal na dveře s číslem 315. Nervózně se ošil, protože se chvíli nic nedělo, ale poté se ozvaly kroky a před ním se objevil jeho kamarád.

„Ahoj," pozdravil jej brunet s obrovským úsměvem na tváři, ale následovně si uvědomil, že jej Blaine vidět nemůže, a tak úsměv malinko povadl.

„Kde pořád bereš tolik energie?" ptal se jej mladík s brýlemi místo pozdravu, a už na sebe natahoval bundu a do ruky bral všechny věci, jenž byly na stolku vedle něj předem připravené. Kurt jej sledoval s tichým úžasem – fascinovalo ho přesné uspořádání věcí.

„Můžeme?"

„Jistě!"

Pomalu tedy vyrazili ke schodišti – vysoký brunet se několikrát přistihl, že má tendence svému kamarádovi pomáhat, ale vždy si to uvědomil včas a ruku stihl stáhnout. Ovšem jen co došli k hlavním dveřím, které otevřel, zaslechl tichý smích.

„Co je?" optal se překvapeně.

„Myslíš si, že o tom nevím, když tě nevidím," řekl Blaine s mírným úsměvem a modrooký mladík zalitoval, že nemůže vidět jeho celý obličej, byl si totiž jistý, že drobné vrásky tvořící se okolo očí musí vypadat roztomile.

„Promiň," omluvil se ihned a sledoval, jak jeho přítel prochází dveřmi. Uvědomil si, jak hloupě musí vypadat.

„To nic, je to vlastně docela roztomilé," přiznal kudrnatý mladík.

„Roztomilé?" nechápal Kurt a v duchu se divil také nad tím, jak Blaine může zvládat povídat si s ním dávat pozor na cestu.

„Jo. A taky zvláštní, už dlouho o mě nikdo neměl takovou starost. Je to pro mě nezvyk, ale zjišťuji, že je to docela příjemné." Tohle bruneta vykolejilo. Zastihlo jej to nepřipraveného. Jak teď reagovat?

„Kde máš rodinu?" ptal se tichým hlasem a nevědomky vzal kamaráda za paži a směroval jej k autu.

„V jiném státě, je docela těžké dostat se domů. Letenky jsou drahé a tak." Jeho hlas zněl pevně, ani jednou se nezatřásl, ale on se tak rozhodně necítil. Byl nejistý, vyděšený a stále měl pocit, jako by jej New York pomalu, ale jistě zabíjel. Možná to bylo nepříjemnou samotou, ale on mohl vinit jen tohle zpropadené město tak daleko od domova.

„To je mi líto," hlesl Kurt. Nenapadla jej jiná slova, jež by mohl říci.

Zbytek cesty už probíhal ve veselejším duchu – Blaine začal vyprávět o škole a o projektu, jenž zmínil Kurt, protože se na něj díval na internetu. Vlastně si o tom vydrželi povídat i dlouhou dobu v restauraci – do té doby, než dojedli.

Oba zjišťovali, že se v přítomnosti druhého mladíka cítí více než skvěle a uvolněně. Brunetovi došla ohromující věc – Rachel měla pravdu, s tímhle klukem je opět sám sebou. A šťastný.

„Poslyš, Kurte," začal po chvíli ticha, jenž mezi chlapci panovalo, Blaine.

„Copak?" optal se jeho kamarád.

„Možná po tobě chci moc, ale..." na chvíli se odmlčel a nadechl se. „Můžu se podívat jak... jak vypadáš?"

„Samozřejmě," odpověděl mu mladík naproti němu ihned – skoro jako by na tu otázku čekal. Na jeho tváři se objevily ony známé růžolící se flíčky. Viděl, jak se k němu natahují ruce, jež už tolikrát sledoval při hraní, aniž by o tom měl jejich majitel ponětí. Když byly kousek od jeho obličeje, lehce je uchopil a navedl je správným směrem. Najednou cítil jejich dotek na čele a tvářích. Byly hebké a dotýkaly se jej s nevídanou něžností. Pomalu klouzaly přes nos, víčka až ke rtům a bradě, kde se zarazily.

„Jakou barvu mají tvoje oči?" zeptal se jej Blaine tichým hlasem, skoro jako by se bál porušit to neviditelné pouto mezi nimi, a stáhl své ruce, ale Kurt je obratně chytl do svých a položil je na stůl, nepřestávajíc se jich dotýkat.

„Modrou," odpověděl a svou pravou ruku natáhl k obličeji mladíka naproti sobě – byl si jistý, že to co se chystá udělat je nezdvořilé.

„A tvoje?" ptal se jej stejně tiše ve chvíli, kdy uchopil brýle mezi palce a ukazováček a chystal se sundat.

„Všichni říkají, že neurčitou, nejsou ničím zajímavé," odpověděl Blaine a oči zavřel, protože cítil jak mu jediná věc, jenž je chránila, sklouzává z nosu.

„Otevři je," byl požádán šeptem.

„Kurte..."

„Blaine, prosím. Musím vidět tvoje oči," zněl jako nakopnuté štěně a zřejmě mu to pomohlo – chlapec naproti němu od sebe víčka skutečně odlepil. V tu chvíli spatřil něco neuvěřitelného a málem zalapal po dechu. Měl pocit, že nikdy neviděl krásnější barvu – zdála se hnědá, ale místy se vpíjela zelená. Teď mladík naproti němu vypadal dokonale.

„Jsou nádherné," zašeptal za několik okamžiků a najednou, jako by si byl jistý, co chce udělat. Netušil, kde se v něm tyhle city, jež najednou cítil, berou. Přicházely snad odněkud, kde je dlouho utlačoval, ale tenhle úžasný kluk naproti němu je dokázal opět probudit k životu a zavolat zpět, aby se ujaly svých povinností a učinily jej opět šťastného? Nepamatoval se, že by měl někdy takovou touhu, někoho políbit, jako právě teď, a to měl chlapců už několik.

Znovu zvedl ruku a dotkl se Blainovy tváře – i zde jeho pokožka byla až nepřirozeně jemná. Sledoval ony úžasné oči, jak se opět zavírají a nic neříkal, místo toho se nahnul přes stůl a konečně udělal to, po čem jeho srdce už několik minut zoufale volalo.

Jen co se dotkl svými rty těch naproti sobě, měkký, horkých a tolik lákajících, měl dojem, že kudrnatého mladíka vyděsil – ten pocit se ovšem ztratil ve chvíli, kdy mu byl polibek oplacen. V duchu teď děkoval bohu za to, že v téhle restauraci mají zásadně soukromé salónky a nikdo na ně tak nevidí. Nestál o žádné náhodné pozorovatele – tohle byl jen a jen jejich okamžik, nepatřil nikomu jinému a nikdo jiný také neměl právo jej znát.

Všechno tohle se mu prohnalo hlavou během pár vteřin, přesto ale nechtěl, aby polibek skončil. Nechtěl se od Blaina odtáhnout, ovšem musel. Věděl to.

„Kurte," hlesl lehce přiškrceným hlasem, ve němž bylo stále znát překvapení, kudrnatý mladík.

„Omlouvám se," vydrala se brunetovi z úst omluva, než se stihl vůbec zamyslet nad tím, co tohle oslovení mělo znamenat.

„Neomlouvej se," dostalo se mu tiché odpovědi, což jej povzbudilo k tomu, aby polibek zopakoval.

_**POV Kurt/ **_

Dny, vlastně i týdny ubíhali jako voda. Stále častěji jsem trávil večery v divadle – ale ne na zkouškách. Místo toho jsem seděli celé hodiny s Blainem u klavíru a hráli tiché melodie, které jsme si vymýšleli. Zdálo se, že jsme jeden pro druhého stvořeni, ač jsme spolu oficiálně nechodili. Ten polibek v restauraci byl jen předzvěstí něčeho většího – ani jeden jsme nechtěli nic uspěchat, pravidelně jsem ho v pátek vozil do divadla, jelikož to byl jediný den, kdy tam byl už ráno, jindy jsem ho zase vyzvedával ve škole, občas jej někde překvapil, donesl mu večeři na kolej, kde jsme poté strávili skoro celou noc povídáním, aniž by nám došlo, že ráno musíme zase fungovat a měli bychom spát. Nějak nás to nezajímalo, pokud jsme byli s tím druhým, jako bychom měli vlastní svět. Takový, kde nikdo není osamělý, jak se Blaine předtím, než poznal mě, cítil. Svěřil se mi s tím a já z toho měl takový zvláštní pocit úzkosti. Od té doby jsem dělal vše pro to, aby si kluk, do kterého jsem se každým dnem zamilovával čím dál víc, necítil sám.

Další takový večer jsme měli na dosah – zrovna jsem byl v obchodě, abych koupil ještě víno (červené, které měl Blaine nejraději), a pohled mi padl stojan s filmy, bolestně jsem si uvědomil, jako už několikrát před tím, že s ním se na filmy nikdy dívat nebudu. Možná to ale bylo lepší – měli jsme tak více času na povídání.

Ale z nějakého důvodu mě tenhle pocit donutil přemýšlet o tom, jakým směrem se náš vztah ubírá. Byla to už nějaká doba, co stagnoval na stejném bodu a já věděl jedno jediné – musím s tím něco udělat.

Koupil jsem tedy víno a vydal se k jeho bytu, šel jsem pěšky, což mi zabralo dobrých patnáct minut, ale za celou tu dobu jsem nemohl z hlavy dostat onu myšlenku. _Dnes večer musí být můj_. Nemyslel jsem to samozřejmě jinak než vy smyslu, že z něj bude můj přítel, ač mě už napadlo několik věcí točících se ohledně Blaina a sexu, ale vždycky jsem je zahnal. Byly důležité, samozřejmě, že byly – jen ne teď. Ještě na ně bylo brzy.

Jen co jsem zaťukal na dveře pokoje 315, došlo mi, že dnes je něco jinak – žádné rychlé kroky, jako pokaždé. Chvíli se nic nedělo, a poté se dveře otevřely. Za nimi stál můj kamarád, ale vypadal jinak – měl na sobě jen obyčejné plátěné kalhoty, triko, žádné brýle, ač jeho oči zůstávaly zavřené, a přes rameno hozený ručník, což značilo, že byl v koupelně. Vůně, jež mě ovanula signalizovala jediné – před chvíli se musel oholit.

„Promiň, nějak jsem ztratil pojem o čase," omluvně se usmál a ustoupil ze dveří, abych mohl projít.

„Nic se neděje," ujistil jsem ho.

„Mohl by jsi mi prosím podat brýle?" požádal mě, zatím co do koupelny vracel ručník a zdálo se, že se chce převléknout. Rozhlédl jsem se po pokoji a zahlédl jsem je na stolku vedle mě, kam jsem položil víno a vzal brýle. Došel jsem až k němu a dal mu je do ruky.

„Nepřevlékej se," požádal jsem ho – odpovědí mi bylo zdvižené obočí. „Stejně by jsi jen zase usnul v riflích," dodal jsem poté a oba jsme se rozesmáli.

„No dobře," souhlasil, nasadil si slepecké brýle, které jsem tak nenáviděl, protože mi bránily v pohledu na jeho krásné oči, a oba jsme se posadili na postel – jako vždy.

„Donesl jsem víno," vzpomněl jsem si a natáhl se pro něj.

„Už zase?" zasmál se Blaine.

„Naposledy jsme ho měli před týdnem," namítl jsem a vyskočil jsem na nohy, abych mohl zajít do malé kuchyňky pro skleničky a vývrtku. Jen co jsem se vracel, všiml jsem si, že můj kamarád nehnutě sedí a jen bubnuje prsty o postel.

„Stalo se dneska něco?" zeptal jsem se, když jsem si sedal zpět. Něco mi jasně říkalo, že neztratil pojem o čase jen tak.

„Ani ne," špitl, ale to mě nepřesvědčilo – naopak, donutil mě to odložit všechny věci, jež jsem přinesl na stůl a posunout se těsně k němu. Vzal jsem jej okolo ramen, ale později jsem nechal svou ruku sklouznout až k jeho pasu. Tiše se ke ně přitiskl a mě došlo, že se jeho tělo chvěje.

„Blaine," zašeptal jsem a pročísl mu rukou vlasy. „Ať už to bylo cokoli, mě to můžeš říct, vždyť to víš..."

„Byl jsem v divadle," začal ztěžka a mě došlo jediné – nějak to souvisí i se mnou. Muselo, co jiného by jej mohlo tolik rozrušit?

„Pokračuj," vyzval jsem ho po chvíli ticha.

„Narazil jsem na Thomase, nemohlo mu uniknout, že poslední dobou trávíme dost času spolu..."

„Co ti řekl?" zeptal jsem se ho, i když jsem to tušil a někde uvnitř mě se začínal ozývat pořádný vztek.

„Že to všechno jen hraješ, že jsem ti ve skutečnosti lhostejný..."

Musel jsem zavřít oči a zhluboka se nadechnout, což ale znepokojilo Blaina a odtáhl se ode mě.

„Že se mýlil, Kurte? Že neměl pravdu?"

„Samozřejmě, že neměl!" ohradil jsem se rozčileně. „Mě na tobě opravdu záleží, Blaine, vždyť to víš," řekl jsem o poznání klidněji a vzal jsem jeho obličej do dlaní, říkal jsem si, že teď je ta chvíle.

„Ani nevíš, jak moc pro mě znamenáš," zašeptal jsem a políbil ho – potřetí. V hlavě se mi vybavilo to pořekadlo: _Do třetice všeho dobrého_, a došlo mi, co to znamená. _Opravdu je můj. Tentokrát už je doopravdy můj._


End file.
